Il était une fin
by yumi abyssia
Summary: Chaque histoire à une fin , Lacie n'y échappe pas .En chantant sa chanson de désepoir , elle n'imagine pas que quelqu'un pense à elle. Revy x Lacie song-fic,Death-fic !SPOILS! Préparer vos mouchoir !


**DISCLAIMER**: Pandora Hearts est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Romance ,(song-fic ,death-fic)

**Rating** : K+

!Attention cet OS contient des spoils (tomes 16,17 et 18 environs)!

_Il était une fin …_

_Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child, Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope your very voice is in my heartbeat, Sweeter than my dream, we were there in everlasting bloom…_

Je suis là, j'existe, je suis réelle, voila les mots que Lacie avait besoin de se dire chaque jour. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir de toute façon, tout ça à cause de ses yeux, les yeux maudits .Alors autant avoir une raison de vie valable pour tenir, quoi de mieux que ça propre existence, non ce n'était pas prétentieux, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle tenait mais pour son grand-frère Oswald.

_Roses die ,The secret is inside the pain ,Winds are high up on the hill ,I cannot hear you ,Come and hold me close ,I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain , Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn …_

Il ne lui restait qu'une heure à peine à vivre, mais elle n'était pas triste, elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

Il est bientôt l'heure dit- Revy, l'ancien Glen, le tirant de sa léthargie

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il dut le voir car il s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras en faisant une moue boudeuse, ce qui il faut l'avouer est quand même assez flippant.

Roh, mais lâche moi Revy, saleté, et pis arrête de faire cette tête là parce que tu me fais trop peur .En plus, tu sais très bien que ces marques d'affection me répugnes au plus haut point.

Tout ce qui te déplait suffit à mon malheur !

Quoi ?

(Venant tout juste de capter)A mon bonheur, tout ce qui te déplait suffit à mon bonheur, hé hé hé.

Mouais, bizarrement je ne me sens pas convaincue ! Au fait quand est ce que la cérémonie commence

(Toujours avec un grand sourire)Dans 20 minutes …

Mais je ne suis pas prête, tu aurais pus le dire avant quand même !

Tu vas mourir de toute façon …

Oui, mais quand même, je veux mourir dans une belle robe, bien propre, dans les tons violets et rouges, avec des boucles d'oreille et une parure en Améthyste .dit-elle en boudant.

Ah la la, les filles

Fille et fière de l'être, na.

Bon tu me laisse terminer, tu vas courir jusqu'à la tour tu vas t'habiller, te coiffer, te maquiller … etc. .moi je vais te chercher et on va à la cérémonie en trottinant ça te va ?

Bon ok .J'en ai pour dit minute à peu prés.

_Silver dishes for the memories for the days gone by ,Singing for the promises ,Tomorrow may bring ,I harbour all the old affection ,Roses of the past ,Darkness falls, and summer will be gone …_

Ces paroles revenaient sans cesse dans la tête de Revy .Aaahh comme il aimait entendre ces paroles si douces à ces oreilles, cette mélodie était magnifique, il n'y avait même pas de mots et Lacie chantait vraiment bien.

Lacie … D'ailleurs il faudrait que je me dépêche car si j'avance aussi lentement je suis assuré qu'elle me tuera, elle s'en fera une joie *0*

Il monta vitement les marches de la tour et toqua à la porte, nul bruit, il ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Lacie dans une robe dans les tons violets et roses, elle n'avait pas menti sa robe était magnifique, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, il en baverait presque, tien, et il dut baver car elle éclata d'un rire innocent en s'approchant de lui, un mouchoir à la main.

Oh, mais tu baves Revy je dois te faire de l'effet dit-elle d'un ton moqueur tout en m'essuyant la bouche.

Oui, c'est vrai elle me plaisait, mais dans quelque minutes, elle ne sera plus de ce monde alors à quoi bon m'attacher à elle. Mais ça elle ne le saura jamais.

Aller, en avant, princesse, dépêchons nous si on ne veut pas être en retard !

Je la pris dans mes bras de la même façon qu'une princesse et couru jusqu' à la salle de la cérémonie mais je m'arrêta à mi- chemin car Lacie était lourde, alors je lui pris la main, la regarda dans les yeux et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres , car le visage de ma belle était passée d'une couleur toute à fait normale au rouge le plus cramoisis, qu'je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant.

Mais qu'elle était belle … STOP c'est bon ,calme toi Revy ,là ,maintenant ,il faut que tu lui prenne la main ,ensuite ,que tu cours vers l'église où se déroule la cérémonie ,le reste on verras après ,alors fait ton plus beau sourire et cours .

DONC, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, et nous courûmes (si si ça se dit, passé simple) ENSEMBLE (naaaann, pas possible).

Devant, l'église Oswald nous attendait, nous savions tous que c'est Oswald qui allait tuer Lacie c'est moi qui leur avaient annoncé .Il est, enfin plutôt été mon disciple alors même si il ne laisse rien paraitre, je sais très bien qu'il est très triste et à vrai je le comprends, mais maintenant plus besoin de se lamenter, j'entre et transmet la dernière Chain dans le corps du nouveau Glen.

Il est temps, Oswald, tue la maintenant …

_Joys of the daylight ,Shadows of the starlight ,Everything was sweet by your side, my love ,Ruby tears have come to me for your last words ,I'm here just singing my song of woe ,Waiting for you, my love. _

Cette voix résonne dans la chapelle, c'est Lacie, elle s'accroupie face à lui et lui fait un grand sourire, comment veux- tu qu'il la tue après ça.

_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream._

**Lacie Baskerville, .**Plic, ploc des larmes tombent mais ce ne sont ni celles de Lacie, ni celles de Glen, mais les miennes .Je les essuies d'un revers de main.

**Au nom de la chaine du Jugement,**

_Every time you kissed me ,My heart was in such pain ,Gathering the roses ,We sang of the grief ,Your very voice is in my heartbeat ,Sweeter than despair ,We were there, in everlasting bloom._

**Je viens de rendre ma sentence,**

_Et elle est là chantant sa chanson de Malheur, encore plus douce que le désespoir, nous étions là parmi les fleurs éternelles. _

_Pendant qu'elle chantait elle s'était relevée et elle avançait ….vers moi._

_Alors je mis toute mon assurance dans ma voix et lui susurrait à l'oreille j'espère que notre petite expérience fonctionneras _

**Ton crime est d'être née avec des yeux rouges.**

_Underneath the stars ,Shaded by the flowers ,Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love ,You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song ,I will be here dreaming in the past._

Lacie à été précipité dans l'abysse

C'est alors que le temps c'est arrêté …

Pas pour les autres, juste pour moi.

Peu de temps après je lui construisit une tombe , et une petite fille du nom de Alice arriva chez nous ,l'expérience avait fonctionné ,Alice était la fille de Lacie et moi ,je l'accueillis et lui montra sa chambre ,la chambre de sa mère ,je la chérissait et elle semblait m'apprécier ,elle me ressemblait …

Ahh elle est jolie la petite Alice que nous avons adopté, hein Glen

Huptm.

T'es causant aujourd'hui, hein ?

Huptm.

D'accoord, bon, ben.

Huff, koof, koof

Revy, va dans ta chambre, j'appelle un médecin.

Ok ! Papa !

Je trottine jusqu'à ma chambre tout en crachant du sang .Ah, mon lit.

Il s'installa dans son lit .Il savait qu'il allait mourir, ses dernières pensées allèrent vers sa bien –aimé Lacie et ses filles Alice, alors avec son dernier souffle, il chantonna la chanson que Lacie avait l'habitude de chanter.

_Until you come  
until we close our eyes._

Quand les secours arrivèrent, il était trop tard. C'est ainsi que Revy Baskerville, l'ancien Glen mourut juste après Lacie.

**-END-**

_Voili, voilou je me suis surpassé .J'espère que ça vous à plut, merci …_


End file.
